


Have We Met Before?

by TheEtoMyHart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEtoMyHart/pseuds/TheEtoMyHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he asked, "who the hell are you?", He really meant it by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have We Met Before?

When he asked, "who the hell are you?", He really meant it by heart. 

***

Of course he remembered their first meeting, he just never got a name. 

Such a man was hard to forget. 

He called him Winter because of reasons. No one cared and he kept it to himself. They did not mean to meet again, and he would have never called. 

Or, would he?

***

He called.

And Winter became Harry Hart, when Harry met Gary.

It got worse before it got better, that kind of shit. 

Better, though, for a while. 

***

Eggsy remembered Harry as he knelt down in front of the boy, asking about the snow globe as his opening remarks(and mind you, too cliche for his like little Eggsy might add, precisely what the telly does!), his suit jacket and trousers wrinkled in some strange way and still looked perfect. Eggsy held his breath in awe, he didn’t show it however. Eggsy had seen his dad in one of those too, mum didn't know 'cause it's a secret between boys, big or little, they kept their promises. Dad last came to Eggsy in his suits, different than the army uniform Eggsy familiar with, but they both wrinkled when he held Eggsy in his arms. Mum would have said something about it if she were be around, Dad didn't mind at all, because big hugs were precious, so was kiss goodnight. Mum was not around and, Eggsy got another snow globe and a kiss goodbye. 

"Again?" Big boys did not cry so he held his tears. "You just get back!"

"I'll be back before you know it, Eggsy."

"When?"

He wanted an exact date, Dad gave him something, not even closed to his standard but he would have it, because he knew that's the best he could get. 

"Till Spring comes, little man. After the last snowfall." 

Lee Unwin walked out of his sight, then slowly and eventually, his life. By the time Eggsy knew nothing. Then winter come and spring didn't. Harry Hart showed up with a shiny medal and chatted with him on THE Snow Globe. 

Winter went away. 

Snow kept falling, in Eggsy's mind. Cold Winter gave him a medal, the bitter smile didn't reach the eyes behind the glasses, Eggsy lost his dad.

He wondered who Winter really was. 

Soldiers wore armors, not suits. 

***

It turned out they were spies, oops. 

And the suit’s a modern gentleman's armor, obviously.

It didn't fulfill its task and prevent Harry from getting blown up, so he was told. Harry was in a coma for half a year and grew a beard. 

Gary lived up to his potential and fed his puppy. He's a good owner, after all. Unlike some others.

***

Harry woke up, and they continued what's left on the script - it really stole lots of ideas from My Fair Lady. Eggsy got into the final, and got to have a day with his proposer before the final. 

It's not exactly 24 hours. 18 tops. They did have a pep talk, lessons on manners, and Martini. Martini was good. They even had breakfast. Harry cooked and it's surreal. Certainly a gentleman cooks for his guest, or so, and mind you table manners, Eggsy, no, Eggsy.

Harry also got Eggsy's cherry popped - on fittings - excuse me. He showed Eggsy the arsenal room and Eggsy loved the umbrella most because, you know, Harry.

Harry Hart fought like a gentleman and beast, Gary Unwin thought it's cool as hell. 

Then here comes hell.

He didn't shoot JB, he's a caring owner with a bleeding heart, so he thought. 

He failed the test.

Harry Hart embraced hell in a church of Kentucky.

***

No, Eggsy, no. 

Don't watch the feeds.

Don't cry. 

Don't watch him die.

***

Don't let him go. 

***

Who the hell are you.

Why did you rush into my life once and again, get it all upside down, then walk away and never look back?

Weird enough, Eggsy missed winter already. 

***

Eggsy saved the world in a complete Kingsman gear, but he ain't no Kingsman at the end of the day.

He failed the test, ring any bells? 

JB licked his face whensoever, and Mr.Pickle crept the fuck out of him once in a while.

Cherry blossoms looked pretty on the streets, he kept sneezing on his way back from the tailor shop. It's interesting; he got no allergy to pollen in his young life. 

It's not that kind of film, so Eggsy wouldn't scream when he opened the door and found one Harry Hart sat by the coffee table, nursing a glass of Scotch in hand. Calmly, he pointed his gun to the man. 

"Who the hell are you?"

 

Harry Hart must be fake, 'cause he let Eggsy checked his face, and there's no mask, no signs of plastic surgery, and there’s an ugly scar on the forehead, but this Harry's not real.

He took a step back, doubting his own sanity and, JB like the traitor he was, climbed up one certain old man and rested the head on his arms. 

"Eggsy, " said Harry, with this bitter smile he once encountered, when one tried to be tender but without much experience on such subject, but he tried. "Where are my bloody slippers?"

It's not that kind of film, so he confessed. 

JB ate them. 

He didn't wait for the outburst of Harry to shed his tear - there's anger, there's fear, there were these hopeless sentiments within the heart of his, flooding in his veins and about to overflow. There's the old faith came back from death, asking stupid questions like slippers, seemed that particular gentleman's a romantic in heart. Harry Hart really sucked. 

Or it may be the pollen; they made his nose really itchy and he just couldn’t help tearing up. 

There’s a sigh or two, he wouldn’t have figure, he’s busy. 

And Harry Hart’s suit wrinkled the same way his dad’s did.

**Author's Note:**

> Get bored in the last twenty minutes of a lunch break and it happens. My beta's away on a business trip, so please bear with me:) Thanks for reading.


End file.
